What Present?
by nana-zuki
Summary: Hibari's birthday is coming soon. As his lover, Tsuna decided to give him a birthday present. What will Tsuna give while Reborn have asked threaten him not to ask anyone's opnion? Pairing: 1827,8059,one-sided 6927 WARNING! pervy pineapple stalker


A/N: My first fanfiction for the skylark-kun's birthday present. I'm still a beginner, so you might find out my grammatical mistake so many, maybe everywhere. Please forgive me x. Anyway, please read my very first fanfiction and review. I really appreciated it.

PLEASE ENJOY~!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (obviously).

The morning had come to Namimori town. People were starting to get up to do their activities. The same thing also happened on Sawada's Resident. Nana, being a good and nice mother had woken up; she picked the newspaper and the letters, and started to prepare the breakfast. On the same resident, the next-to-be-boss still sleeping peacefully on his warm bed and did not give any sign to wake up.

"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!" "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The peaceful morning for the tenth of Vongola was interrupt by a kicked from a certain hitman tutor. "Reborn! What was that for? Isn't today is Sunday? Let me sleep-" Tsuna's protest was being shut down by the gun which was pointed at Tsuna. "HIII!!!!" "You're so noisy, dame-Tsuna. Do you already forget it?" asked Reborn, gun still pointed at Tsuna. "Forget? About What?....AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Reborn smirked at him. "Good that you finally remember. Now, quick or you'll be late and don't forget what I had told you yesterday." Tsuna nodded afraid, knowing what the consequence would be, and he quickly took a shower and dressed himself while Reborn had gone downstairs to eat his breakfast—and his student's breakfast.

"Mom, I'll go out!" "Have a nice day, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna didn't have his breakfast, because he knew very well that Reborn and the others had finished his breakfast and instead, he running to the town, searching for something. "Ah! Tsuna-kun!""HA-HI! I don't expect to meet you here! It must be the destiny~" Tsuna turned around and saw the school's idol and the energetic girl beside her,"Kyoko-chan!Haru! What are you two doing here?" The girl named Kyoko answered Tsuna's question, "the cake shop over there have creating a new kind of cake and is available only for today.""That's right! Tsuna-san, are you going to buy that cake?" asked the energetic girl, named Haru. "N-no. I have something to do. I'm sorry but I'm in a bit hurry. See you around!" Tsuna quickly excused himself.

Not so far from the point where he met his two girl friends, Tsuna found a certain gray-haired-man was arguing with a certain black-haired-man, that Tsuna recognized them as his two best friends. He went and greeted his best friends,"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Good morning!" "G-good morning, tenth""Yo, Tsuna! What are you doing here?"" Hey, you stupid baseball freak! You shouldn't greet the tenth like that!" hissed Gokudera and earned a laugh from the always-cheerful-baseball-star."What are you two doing here, anyway?" asked Tsuna. Gokudera gulped, confused and couldn't utter a single word. "We're just walking around here, right, Gokudera?" "Y-Yes! That's right, tenth! A-anyway, what are you doing here?" "I-I have something to do. I got to go now, see you, guys." And once again, Tsuna excused himself and disappear from their sight while his two best friends gave him a question look.

"HIIII!!!! I never thought to meet them here?!" Tsuna screamed in his mind and kept searching for something until he stopped in front of the watch's shop. Tsuna took a look at the watches that was being displayed in front until he heard someone's voice which was very familiar. "Kufufufufufu. I never expect to be able to meet you here, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna gasped and turned around to see his mist guardian,"M-M-Mukuro!! W-What are yoou doing here?"Asked Tsuna. "Kufufufu.. I'm just walking around here (read: stalking you) and.." Mukuro leaned closer and made Tsuna shivered and took a step backward until he met the wall. "Kufufufufu.." Mukuro stood in front of Tsuna, his face came closer and closer until his lips almost touched Tsuna's.

"Oya, oya, I think my little meal is being interrupt by skylark-kun." Mukuro chuckled a bit, though he felt irritated for the interruption. "What do you think you are doing to what-is-mine, Rokudou Mukuro?" A certain prefect quickly holds his tuna securely. "Hi-Hibari-san!!" His savior had come for him. Mukuro quickly took out his weapon and ready to charge the prefect, while the prefect also did the same. "S-Stop that' Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna told them but he was being ignored. "Stop that now, Hibari, Mukuro." The infamous hitman suddenly appeared between the two from God-knows-where. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna stated the hitman's name. "Oya,oya, are you still going to interrupt my fun, Arcobaleno? But well, since my time is up, I better go. Arrivederci, Tsunayoshi-kun, Skylark-kun. Kufufufufufu.." The mist appeared and Mukuro had changed into who-knows-person.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna. "You're really late and I'm getting bored since my toy—I mean my student isn't there." Reborn answered. 'HIII!!! Didn't he just say that I'm his toy?' Tsuna screamed in his mind and then he remembered something."Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna. "I'm patrolling around here and found that a pineapple bastard was trying to harassing what is mine." Hibari answered calmly. Tsuna blushed at Hibari's statement of 'what is mine', "O-Oh.. Thank you for saving me then, Hibari-san." Still blushing, Tsuna smiled cutely at his..senior. "Oi, Tsuna.. You still haven't found it yet? Tch,tch,tch.. Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." Reborn teased him and made Tsuna remembered the very important thing. "HIIIII!!!! I-I must leave now! See you tomorrow, Hibari-san!" Tsuna excused himself and Reborn had disappeared to somewhere. "Wait, Tsunayoshi." Hibari stopped Tsuna. "Y-yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned around only to meet the prefect's lips on his lips. "HI-HI-HI-BARI-SAN!!!!" Tsuna's face suddenly turned into a deep shade of red. Hibari smirked, seemed satisfied at the result. He leaned to the blushing-tuna's ear and whispered,"Be careful." and left the blushing tuna alone.

Tsuna had recovered and quickly walking around to find 'the thing'. "I-I couldn't find it? What should I do?" Tsuna sighed deeply and he stopped searching in front of a shop. He then decided to take a look at the mirror of the shop; his hyper intuition told him to enter the shop. Being saved so many times by his hyper intuition, he entered the shop, wandered around; searching and he finally found it. Tsuna smiled widely, he quickly bought it and brought it home to show his tutor.

"I'm home!" "Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna quickly went to his room. "Reborn! I finally found it!" Tsuna reported his tutor happily and showed it to his tutor. "Good job, Tsuna. Don't forget to give him tomorrow." Reborn smiled at him and sipped his favorite coffee, espresso. Tsuna nodded happily and put the thing carefully in his school bag. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

---X—The next morning –X—

"I'm amazed to see you can wake up this early, if only you could be like this every morning." Reborn teased. "Mou, Reborn! Shut up already!" Tsuna quickly took his morning shower and dressed himself in Namimori's school uniform. 'If only he could be like this everyday. But if he does, then I wouldn't have anymore chance to kick him.' Reborn sighed and went down to eat his breakfast and his student's breakfast. "Mom, I'll go now!" Tsuna knew he couldn't take his breakfast again although he had managed to wake up early. "Have a nice day, Tsu-kun." His mother answered.

Since Tsuna went to school early, he didn't see any sign of his storm and rain guardian. When Tsuna arrived at school, he quickly took a quick step to the reception room. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna opened the door of the receptionist room but found nothing. "Eh? He's not here?" Tsuna took a look at the receptionist room but the room was empty. "Guess I'll have to find him later." Tsuna sighed and turned around but he bumped into someone and almost fell down if not because of a strong arm wrapped around Tsuna's waist, prevented him not to fall down. "Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, finally he was able to see the prefect. "It is very rare to see you could wake up early, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased him. "Mou! Don't tease me like Reborn!" "So, what bring you to wake up this early?" Hibari asked him. "Oh! That's right! I want to give you something."Tsuna answered. "Something?" Hibari asked once again. "Yes." Tsuna answered again. "What is it?" "U-hm.. Could you let me go first? The situation is a bit.. Ugh.." Hibari sighed and then he picked Tsuna, closed(locked) the door and made his way to the couch.

Hibari sat down on the couch and put his little tuna on his lap, and of course, the little tuna was blushing. "So, what do you want to give, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. "T-t-t-that is.." Tsuna inhaled deeply, finally regained his composure he started talking, "It's your birthday today, isn't it? A-A-And.." Tsuna quickly took the thing from his school bag and gave it to Hibari with his still-blushing-face, "Happy Birthday, Hibari-san!" Hibari stared at him and took the gift from hid tuna. He slowly opened it while seeing his cute little tuna saw Hibari opened the gift with enthusiastic on Tsuna's face. When Hibari had opened the gift, he stared at the gift, the doll in mini-version of a hedgehog with a strap phone of the same mini hedgehog beside it. "When I searched for your gift, I stopped in front of the shop and entered it. I saw this and thought this was really like you and then I decided to give you this. The owner saw me strange and funny to buy this doll, but then, he gave me this strap phone and I added it as your birthday present." Tsuna explained happily. Hibari saw his little tuna explained-self was cute and lovely. Hibari leaned forward, he took his lips to Tsuna's ear, bit it lightly and earning a cute moan from the little tuna and whispered to the tuna's ear, "thank you." Tsuna tried to face Hibari but Hibari had taken a quick action, he sealed his lips with Tsuna's, asking for the entrance. Tsuna kissed back and soon the kissed became more passionately and they continued their action until the bell had rung.

From somewhere, their action was being seen by a certain infant, who was holding a video-recorder, with a certain crying external advisor,"Hix,hix..My daughter..I mean my son has become an adult." He sobbed.

"Ciò si trasformerà in in un buon ricatto" Reborn thought evilly.

--X—The End—X—

A/N : YAY~!!! Finally finished! Buon compleanno, Hibari Kyouya.

So, what do you think about my veeeerrrryyyy~ first fiction? Is it good? Bad? Nice? Fun? Lame? Or whatever? I'm so sorry about the grammatical mistake. English is not my mother language, so SPARE me.. FORGIVE me!!!

Kufufufufu.. Comment is always welcome.. And thank you for reading~ ^_^ I really appreciated them.

PLLEEEAASSEEE REVIEW!!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!

---X--- SEE YOU AGAIN DESU ---X---


End file.
